Breakdown
by 8annie81
Summary: I wish I could have three genres! Hurt/comfort, humor, and drama if you care to know. Teaser: "She's gone." Sherlock says curtly. Johns voice and red-rimmed eyes betray him. You don't have to be Sherlock to know he's been crying. Open to title suggestions. Breakdown. Really? It's late...
1. Talking to John

**Set after the ending of "The great game" and the beginning of "A scandle in Belgaria", when Moriarty becomes flat out bored and answers his phone. I like to think this particular plot bunny could fit the timeline. A fan-made deleted scene? Idk. Please critique.**

After the stand off with Moriarty ended with a saucy finger snap, and all the red dots from the hidden snipers disapreered, Sherlock had finally placed a call to the police.

Shock didn't fully hit John until Lestrade began asking him questions. He'd been afraid when he'd had a bomb strapped to his chest, but in examining what had occurred the event became more real.

It was obvious Lestrade didn't know how to deal with a PTSD victims breakdown so he awkwardly stated, "Your therapists been called she'll be here soon. She has permission to hear the details of this case."

John was going to retaliate just as Ella was brought in.

He frowned and turned to look over his shoulder ignoring her as she called, "John? John!"

She soon reached his side, having been walking at a brisk pace. "How are you feeling?" She asked softly.

John didn't respond. Instead he began looking around the room.

He watched as the swat team carried out the diffused jacket bomb he'd been wearing. The shock hit him again and his expression wavered. He looked around quicker. No longer just avoiding Ella's prying, but now searching for something.

A camera flash caught his eye. He turned to see an investigator taking photos and samples and things from the scene for analysis. Another flash further away also caught his attention. A man was talking loudly into a cell phone, exclaiming to some disbelieving person, "No really! I am working with THE Sherlock Holmes!". Beyond this man was a group of officials gathered around none other than Sherlock Holmes.

He'd found his goal. Sherlock was right in front of the mens room.

"John." Ella said warily. She followed his gaze and quickly caught on. Her lips pursed. "No. I need you to talk to me."

John was already making his way towards Sherlock.

Ella walked at his side. "Tell me whats happened." She grabbed his shoulder. "This isn't healthy John. John!"

He shrugged her off and continued. He didn't glance away from his target while saying, "Pardon me Ella. I need to use the mens room."

The two were beginning to draw the attention of others around the room. Sherlock looked up in confusion. His eyes flicked between John, who looked stoic and determined, and Ella who looked stressed.

"Stop him, please." Ella pleaded to the mostly male group of various officials who'd gathered around Sherlock. None of them knew what was going on. So none of them moved.

" 'Scuse me." John told Sherlock quickly.

He stepped aside still looking perplexed.

The door closed in the flustered therapist's face. She sighed disappointedly and then continued, in vain, to plead with John. "This is no way to handle things John! I learn more about you from your blog than I do in person! John! Talk to me."

He didn't respond so Ella turned to one of the nearby make detectives. "Can I go in there?"

The man shrugged. "Its not up to me."

She tried addressing the group. "Will one of you go in there? Talk to him? He's about to have a bre-."

As she was about the say, breakdown, a muffled sobbing cut her off.

Ella looks dejected. "Oh John." She comes to the understanding that she won't be able to convince him to come out. She takes a deep breath and says, "I'm going to call you tomarrow morning, around nine." She stresses, "Please, please pick up when I do."

She begins to leave muttering, "At this rate your trust issues will never be resolved."

Then she notices Sherlock. "You're his flat-mate? The detective?"

"Consulting detective." He corrects.

She ignores him. "There's a chance he won't answer his phone tomorrow." She hands him a business card. "Call me if you notice him having any problems."

Sherlock took the card.

"Anytime." She continues. "Call anytime. About anything." She smiles brightly. "You may even accompany him during one of our sessions!"

Not a second after her back is turned does Sherlock crumple and pocket the card, with clearly no intention of following through with any of those suggestions.

He does however enter the mens room.

John imeadiatly turns on the sink and splashes his face. "Oh hey." He says with false cheer. "Some day, huh?" His voice and red-rimmed eyes betray him. You don't have to be Sherlock to now he's upset.

"She's gone." Sherlock says curtly.

John nods. "She tell you to talk to me?" He asks, not believing Sherlock would willingly, if some what awkwardly be trying to comfort him.

Sherlock doesn't answer the question. Instead, in an almost teasing manner he says, "If you're going to blog about this case you'll have to go out there."

He scoffs and smiles amused by Sherlocks attempt. They don't say another word as they exit the mens room.

Sherlock awkwardly slaps Johns shoulder. "Good talk."

John laughs at his sociopath flat-mate. "Yes. Thank you." And then continues, seemingly unfraught with his previous state of mind, explaining the case.

**Later~**

Throwing up his arms Lestrade exclaims at Sherlock, "You're not human!"

He sputters a bit. "There's no way you could have guessed all that and been right!"

"But he did." John interjects proudly.

Lestrade's expression shows he expected John to be worse for the wear. He seems unable to speak any further. He throws his arms up again and stalks away, saying as he leaves, "unbelievable!" And giving an aggravated huff.

***Whiny voice* I hate begging! But um...r-re-review please! I want to improve myself! Your critique would be appreciated!**


	2. Bogged blog

**John's blog is real! *Faints* I'll try and write this like a real post on Johns blog. This chapter will hopefully be improved later depth wise. I was mainly focusing on the comments**.

**Understatements**

I neglected to mention that the Golem, the cerial killer who strangled, (blank) and ms. (blank) was never captured. He's still out there somewhere. Sends chills down your spine, huh? Still we're all very proud of Sherlock. Moriarty will hopefully take this as his que to back down, but likely not. I guess Ella thinks I had a bit of a panic attack. Obviously I'm fine now. The blind woman and the twelve others who died. That's the worst of it.

**Comments**

John please answer your phone.

**E Thompson**

What he's not answering you? He actually picked up for me today.

**Harry Watson**

I didn't get a chance to answer you Ella. I was talking to Harry.

**John Watson**

Ella called at nine. Harry called at noon. Do we have different concepts of time?

**Sherlock Holmes**

Pick up John.

**E Thompson**

I'm out of minutes.

**John Watson**

Then how did you call Sarah?

**Sherlock Holmes**

I used all my minutes talking to her.

**John Watson**

Who's Sarah?

**E Thompson**

Ooh! Got a girlfriend Jonny boy!?

**Harry Watson**

Co-worker

**John Watson**

If you're out of minutes why did you say, "call you back soon. Sherlock's doing some weird experiment."?

**Sherlock Holmes**

Because you were. And apparently also easdropping on my phone calls.

**John Watson**

Oh really John?

**Sarah Sawyer**

Co-worker and friend.

**John Watson**

Try ex-girlfriend.

**Sarah Sawyer**

*Comment removed*

**Harry Watson**

Like your relationships are going any better.

**John Watson**

I'm calling again John. Pick up.

**E Thompson**

On the phone at the moment.

**John Watson**

No you're not.

**Sherlock Holmes**

I will be once you leave the room!

**John Watson**

What the hell kind of experiment was that anyway!?

**John Watson**

Language John.

**Harry Watson**

Sod off Harry!

**John Watson**

Harry would you like to come to another of John and I's sessions?

**E Thompson**

No thanks!

**Harry Watson**

You're still welcome as well Mr. Holmes.

**E Thompson**

Want to go get a drink Harry?

**John Watson**

I thought I was supposed to sod off. :/

**Harry Watson**

**Later~**

John slammed his laptop lid shut and yelled into the flat, "This is what I mean by obvious! This is what I mean!"

"And this is what I mean by trust issues." Ella said walking in with Ms. Hudson.

John face palmed.

Ms. Hudson smiled lightly. "She said it was urgent..."

**Lol wow. I'm** **made Johns therapist such a stalker. You like? You no like? -_- I had trouble underlining. **


End file.
